Fail or Prevail?
by niobe-10
Summary: Oh, the DCFDTL are all perfect right? So they fail here and there...everywhere...but...can a repeated plan be enough to change their lives foreever? FIND OUT HERE!
1. A plan failed twice

Chapter 1 "GUYS! DON'T JUST SIT THERE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Once again the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were following the orders of the insidious-one-and-only.Father. They were destroying the tree house piece by piece, little by little. The insidious villains were attempting an evil plot that was previously attempted but had miserably failed.  
  
"It's time to turn the Kids Next Door into the Kids No More! Hahahahaha!" the mad villains laughed, as the age changing ray was withdrawed from its safe keeping. But this time they were prepared for they're sinister plot.  
  
"Hey, Delightful Dorks! Over here!" the quick and clever Numbuh Five voiced to them.  
  
"Wha?" They said and looked in unison.  
  
ZAAAAAAAAAAP! ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA-POOOOOOW! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! CRAAAAAAAAASH! BOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine had indeed fallen.with their glorious leader, Numbuh One. The Delightful Children had ejected themselves from the machine and were safely at the mansion. Unfortunately for Numbuh One, his life was either perished or safe. He was either unconscious or the dreaded cloud of darkness that stuck in the rest of the team's mind-death.  
  
The Delightful Children had already fled to what the others thought was Father's comfort, but in reality, Father's ability to be cowered of in fear. They knew that they would be avenged, but first, they must find their fate of death leader.  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion.  
  
"You have failed once more. You defeated children are not allowed into my home until the job is done."  
  
The brave one spoke up. "They were prepared, Father. We had previously tried this plan, so they knew-"  
  
He said nothing. All he did was step down and hit her across the smooth cheek of the innocent soul. Her whole body trembled in fear as she lie on the cold floor. The halo of life seemed to disappear and the ax of death reappear.  
  
John stepped forward. "Leave here alone!" he shouted, trembling. At this, he said nothing. Silence was upon the six of them for moments that seemed like years to the brave Ginny and John whom had taken a risk to tell him why. "Go. Never return," he said, staring at Ginny and John, "the rest of you may come back when the job is done."  
  
"Yes, Father," the three said simply turning to walk away into the cold dark world that despised them so. John and Ginny stared cruelly at the man in the shadows that they had called their father. Finally, John muttered, "C'mon Ginny. He's not worth our time. We'll find a better father." She followed her brother into the same path that despised all. This path was unpleasant for all.  
  
As the rain poured, the five sobbed in pain and sorrow. "Maybe we should help the Kids Next Door rebuild their home. We could live with them." This was a hard decision to make. After all, for almost five years the ten had been foes. John was the only one to respond, "It would be our only choice. We must try it." Although the second youngest, he seemed to be a brave leader. Almost like Nigel Uno or Numbuh One. Ginny, being the youngest, seemed to be the bravest of them all. She was so determined and outgoing, a young girl wrapped in a life of agony and pain, hate and destruction, no peace or love. This was the story of them all.  
  
***Author' Note: HI! I know I don't normally do mine in chaps, but this one-it deserves chaps. Hope you enjoy this and I'll try to keep this updated. Any ideas for this fanfic? Email me at kittygal76@msn.com. Thanks!  
  
~NDR 


	2. A desperate search a desperate find

Chapter 2  
  
"Numbuh 1?" Although midnight, the team was desperately searching for their leader. All were tired, but none would rest until their coxswain was found, hopefully alive. "Can we please take a break? We've been looking for ten hours straight!" the naïve Numbuh Four remonstrated at the rest of the desperate team.  
  
"Yeah! My throat, legs, arms, and feet hurt!" Numbuh Three said as if changing sides. Before long, Numbuh Two was complaining as well.  
  
"Y'all can stop for a break.but Numbuh Five won't rest until Numbuh Five knows our leader is safe." She was truly determined to find out if he was dead or not.until she felt an eccentric propinquity approaching her and the rest of the team. She paused. Someone was there. Who remained unknown, but they were there and she knew it.  
  
"Wha-" Numbuh Four began. Abigail interrupted him with a ceasing hiss.  
  
They heard a noise as if someone-or something-had fallen to the ground. Then a groan of agony and pain. Numbuh Five signaled them to stay. Cautiously, she walked around the enormous trunk of their lost treehouse when she saw him. A young boy about her age whom was intensely wounded lay on the ground. He had blond hair, and looked somewhat familiar. "Guys! Get over here!" she ranted to her comrades.  
  
The team shrugged as they one by one piled over to her.  
  
"Doesn't he look.familiar?" she solicited them  
  
"Isn't he one of the Delightful Children?" quarried Numbuh Two. They all stared. Numbuh Five was the first to speak. "He is.are you.okay?" Then came Numbuh Four's outburst. "We should destroy this monstrosity!" "But how did he get into this condition?" Numbuh Five asked. The boy spoke not but a word. "Father." That was all he said.  
  
Meanwhile with the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.  
  
"I hope John is okay," Ginny uttered to her brothers and sister. They all nodded in assentment.  
  
"Yeah, he's always doing favors for us and risking his life. It is-" Leah, the only other girl there was, began. But Ginny was able to finish her sentence.not necessarily how she wanted it to be.  
  
"-unfair that John has to do all of our dirty work for us! He gets hurt while we hide in his shadow!" Ginny said, beginning to slightly shed a tear here and there. Her cheek still seemed to sting as she, too ran for the treehouse.  
  
***Author's Note: this chap was kinda short. In my opinion, I think that this chap is better that the first one. Another chap soon  
  
~NDR 


	3. To defeat or not to defeat?

Chapter 3  
  
"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Numbuh Five was heard faintly through the boys head. He slowly responded. "Save.them.," he muttered slowly and quietly, "they're in the.ally between the.candy store and the.dentist office.save.them."  
  
"Ohh, no. I ain't goin' back there again! Last time we were there, I got bracified, you two got tied together with floss, you got your teeth brushed to the point they were brighter than a flashlight, and Numbuh 1 almost got his teeth brushed out!" Numbuh Four said, as if to go nuts.  
  
"But we need to save them!" Numbuh Three shouted.  
  
"But they're like, our worst enemy!" Numbuh Two chorused with the rest of the shouting.  
  
"Correction," a voice corrected from behind, "was your worst enemy! AH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"IT'S FATHER! BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh Five shouted over the confusion. They all grabbed the closest thing to them that in their opinion could be a weapon. Numbuh Four whacked a pipe into his hands, Numbuh Two threatened him a disconnected water hose, Numbuh Five a thick piece of wood used as a floorboard in Numbuh One's room, and Numbuh Three a harmless yet very annoying Rainbow Monkey doll.  
  
"Resistance is Futile!" cried the devil's son (that would be father), melting the pipe and hose. He set the lumber into flames. The third- degree burn on her finger gave her an idea. It had been used in a previous plan, the same one in which the Delightful Children had tried again. She hoped that she could find it in time.  
  
The team struggled to hold the blazing maniac off while she searched. All but Numbuh Three, that is. "Hurry up, Numbuh Five! We can't hold him off much longer!" Numbuh Four alerted.  
  
"There you are!" she said finally finding the weapon.  
  
"Hey Fire Freak! Over here!" she yelled ready to shower him in a river of strawberry ice cream. "No.NO.NOOOOOO!" he screeched like the wind at high mph. She hadn't sprayed him yet. Then Numbuh Five realized what he was actually screaming at.  
  
"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, oh so very round and super chunky! Spreading love wherever they go, everybody's made of a big rainbow! Oh red and orange, and pink and blue! Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, we love you! "Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, oh so very round and super chunky! Spreading love wherever they go, everybody's made of a big rainbow! Oh red and orange, and pink and blue! Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, we love you!" Numbuh Three sang over and over again and again.  
  
"Spray him, Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Four shouted.  
  
"Naw, foo'! Numbuh Five would much rather defeat him this way!" she roared over the singing. "C'mon guys! Help Numbuh Three!"  
  
All of them began the torturing chorus together as Father fell in horror. After he had ran home crying like a little baby, they carried the unconscious boy to the ally way he had spoken of.  
  
***Author's note: This chapter took a little longer than I expected. The file kept deleting, but as you can tell I managed to get it to work. Another chap soon ~NDR 


	4. Never leave someone hurt alone

Chapter 4  
  
"Okay.I do not like dark allies.dark allies-" Numbuh Four spoke to himself as he nervously scanned the ally way around him.  
  
"Numbuh Four? Will you please shut up?" Numbuh Five fused in annoyance.  
  
"You don't understand! This is more than I can take!" he stared into her eyes. She, however was not amused. ".Boys." she muttered. "Hey!" Hoagie Gillian screeched (***Quick Note: this is somewhat from Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E. when Numbuh Four says "Women" and Numbuhs Five and Three keep kicking him***)  
  
"He said she was here.where is she?" Numbuh Five cut the subject off, wondering what this was all about.  
  
"I tol'ga! You can't trust 'em!" Numbuh Four spewed, jumping to a conclusion.  
  
"Do you know where my brother is?" a voice asked from behind. The sun had barely begun to arise. It was still dark and bitter cold. Frost iced the path.  
  
It was the blond girl of the Delightful Children. She was feasibly speaking of the blond boy back at the tree house. The Quiet One spoke. "Yes. He is back at the treehouse. You have to trust us. He is hurt badly, but we don't know how-" the blond girl cut her off. "Father.he is the only one that would hurt for no reason. Where is he?" "The treehouse," Numbuh Four said simply and added, "or what's left of it anyway." He glared at them mincingly hinting that they weren't forgiven.  
  
After a ways of walking the eight arrived at the treehouse (or what was left of it). No one was there. "John!" Ginny called desperately. Father was gone too. "Was Father here?" She asked (most likely the burning wood). "Yes," Numbuh Five confessed. ".He took him." she said longingly.  
  
Several disasters arose: Numbuh One was still missing, John was still gone, the Delightful Children were homeless, and the treehouse was no longer. What would they do?  
  
***Authors Note: The bitter cold means winter ^.^ just so you know this takes place in the winter-mid winter. Snow time! I might use my awesome powers to make it snow, sleet, or ice :P. The point of making John vanish was to get everyone 


	5. What?

Chapter 5  
  
"Numbuh One! Where are you! We need your help! Answer if you can hear Numbuh Five's voice!" she waited a moment. "It's no use.he's probably." She didn't finish her sentence, she just sighed as she threw herself to her knees on the rubble. "Numbuh Five! I think I found something!" The blond member held up something.shades. Not just any shades. Numbuh One's shades.  
  
"Okay! Look over here where Numbuh Four is! Numbuh One is bound to be close to his shades!" she responded. Everyone search and dug through the mounts of rubble that enclosed their leader (so they hoped)-including all but one of the Delightful Children whom was presumed to have been kidnapped.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Huh.? Wha.? Where.where am I.?" His voice echoed through the place as if he were in a tunnel or shouting in a canyon.  
  
A voice spoke simply (***short sweet and to the point***), "Home," it said. He knew the voice. He had heard it millions of times, ever since he was five years old. Him. The insidious one that had kept him in secrecy for all of his life. The one that had destroyed his life when he was five and his sister three.  
  
"Why do you want me? I thought you wanted me out!" John yelled. "I did.until I realized without brains, other than mine, the rest would be useless. So, I got you. I'll leave her out to die," Father said in a Scar voice (Lion King). John just stared with a abnormal look on his face. "What's wrong, not going to defend your little sis?" he interrogated a moment later. "I would rather see her starve than to see he be tortured by you like I will be." he mumbled in a Robin (Teen Titans) voice. 


	6. You may think I am evil, but is it true?

Chapter 6  
  
"Okay, we need to be quiet. That means you, Numbuh Three. No singing. If Father hears us, we are so dead!" Numbuh Five said, speaking quietly under her breath, so no one further that a yard could hear. They gave her the OK- finger sign. Even the Delightful Children obeyed her orders. Ginny would do anything to see her brother again. (NOTE: John is the only brother that is actually related to her. Read my FF for my POV)  
  
A room was luminescence with a faint glow. One in which, Ginny knew, belonged to her master. Father. His voice spoke faintly, what he was saying unknown. Numbuh Five signaled for everyone to stay put so she could find out what the mad man was saying. The quiet one prowled closer to the dim room. The hallway was dark, the light faded. He's seen me. He knows I am here. He is going to kill the team, me, and the Delightful Children. We are dead, sooo dead! she thought to herself in silent panic.  
  
"Where are you going, Little Abby?" Cree screeched coldly and yet quietly from behind her. Slowly, Abigail turned. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm going to help you," Cree whispered as if to be following her orders like everyone else. "Sis? But I though you were against us!" "I was. Until Father started taking advantage of us. I turned on him when he kick the Delightful Children out," Cree hissed, flames in her eyes. Numbuh Five stared. "Can you get John outta hear?" she asked. "Watch me," Cree uttered  
  
"I didn't see anything Father. Maybe it was the wind," Cree lied to his face. "Fine. Dispose of this runt. We will find the rest later. Then we will exterminate our minor annoyance. The Kids Next Door," he calmly yet furiously ordered. He never looked up from the blaze of fire in the fireplace. "Would you like me to drown him in the pool? It does have twenty-foot-deep places in it," Cree asked where her sister could hear. "That will be fine. Here," he said, handing her keys, "you can crush him, then throw him in the pool." While he was divulging on and on, she signaled Numbuh Five to the pool.  
  
She tiptoed to the team, and the rest of the Delightful Children and whispered for them to make a dummy out of Numbuh Three's stuffed animals and other materials. They traded with Cree. She crushed and drowned the John dummy while Father watched out the window.  
  
"John? Can you hear me? John?" Ginny repeated, several times. She sighed, "Knowing Father he's been dead for hours...now I have no one left for me..." "What about us? We have been for you all of these years. Aren't we good enough for you?" Leah asked, firmly with a hint of sorrow. "That's not what I mean. I mean of my real family. DNA related. You guys will always be in my heart...no matter what," Ginny managed a smile as she acknowledged them in a love filled way.  
  
"He has a pulse," Numbuh Five clamored to their attention. "...Man..."Numbuh Four whispered under his breath.  
  
"Do you think I'm deaf?" Numbuh Five said, turning to him with a glare. "No!" Numbuh Four returned the answer quickly. They had been taking shifts on digging for Numbuh One. Numbuh Three yelled. "Numbuh Five, come quick! I found him!" she yelled. Numbuh Five ran to her side as she helped unbury him from the rubble. "Numbuh One? Can you hear me? Numbuh One!" she yelled. "Numbuh One, answer me if you can hear me! Numbuh One! ...Numbuh One..." she waited, tears leaking from her eyes.  
  
He was gone, too late. Numbuh One was gone. He was dead...  
  
author's note: Sorry it took so long, guys! I was having writer's block, and I got caught up in The Price of Friendship, my Teen Titans FanFic. But I will try to work more on this one as well, and once again, I apologize for the wait! NDR 


End file.
